


Spring Riddle

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A riddle between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a theme challenge at the Pharaoh's Hikari Mailing List. The theme was SPRING.
> 
> Disclaimer: They’re not mine. They belong to some guy in Japan. Spring isn’t mine either. It belongs to Mother Nature.  
> 

It is a riddle. A very simple riddle.

It’s rare for a mere riddle to stump the Game King, but his Aibou has managed it nonetheless.  
His dear, clever Aibou. He’s the only one who can truly be his equal when it comes to their passion. Whether that passion is for their love of games or each other.

This riddle, apparently, is both.

He feels a soft hand touch his cheek, breaking him from his thoughts. He looks down and stares into the violet jewels that make his lover’s eyes. He muses how the freshly sprouted green grass and small white flowers truly suit his soul mate.  
“Have you figured it out, mou hitori no boku?” Yugi smiles up at Yami from where his head is cushioned in the other’s lap. His eyes twinkle. “Do you need a clue?”  
“Do you believe your riddle to be so difficult, Aibou?” Yami rests his hand over Yugi’s, entwining their fingers.  
“It’s not for an optimist.”

Yami blinks. It was a subtle clue, one that confused him all the more for the elusive answer.  
Yugi giggles and plucks a flower with his free hand, holding it up to the young Pharaoh. “The clues are everywhere. You just have to think about it.” He sits up and shifts to settle in his lover’s lap, nuzzling him like a kitten. “When ice melts, what does it turn into? I’ve already told you it’s not water.”

He thinks for a minute, rolling the clues around in his mind. His lips quirk up in a smile. “Clever, Aibou. Very clever.”  
“Do you have the answer?”  
“Yes.” He cups Yugi’s soft cheeks in his hands and brushes their lips together. “The ice of winter turns into spring.”  
“Bingo!” Yugi rewards him with a sweet kiss.

It really had been a simple riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
